


Forbidden Fruit

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi, Post-Episode: s09e12 Hell Bent, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Clara wants to spend a day in the Swinging Sixties, where she meets some strangely familiar people...





	Forbidden Fruit

She really shouldn’t do this, she told herself. 20th Century England posed too many risks. The chance to alter her own timeline. The risk of saying something just a little bit wrong to the wrong person. And, of course, the danger of meeting _him_. 

“Oh, fuck it.” Clara Oswald said, and checked her makeup in the chrome before she left the Diner. 

***

She wasn’t looking to get laid tonight. She just figured she’d get a drink or two (not that she can get drunk), listen to some classics on the radio when they were new, laugh at the fashions of the day.

Mind you, she wasn’t _not_ looking to get laid. And this bloke was really very fine, in an earnest sort of way. “Wanna get out of here?” she asked, draining her highball.

He blinked, a trifle owlishly, then nodded. “Let me just grab my wife.”

“Hang on a minute, _what_?”

“Keep it down, will you?” The man’s voice got a little testy. “We might be swingers but we can’t go shouting it from the rooftops if we want to keep our jobs.”

“Right on,” she nodded. Oh god, people said ‘right on’ in this decade, didn’t they? Shit.

Anyway, her new friend left and came back with a very presentable woman. Holy god, these were the most _wholesome_ swingers she’d ever been picked up by. Ms. Presentable looked her over. “She’s awfully cute, Ian.” Okay, maybe not that wholesome.

“So, can we give you a lift?” Ian asked as they reached the door. He opened it and held it, because _of course he would_. “After you, Mrs. Chesterton, and…” he stopped, “I don’t think I got your name.”

“Uh…” Her head spun, and definitely not from the liquor, and she put two and two together. “On second thought, I have to go. I am _so_ sorry,” she apologized, because even if she’s been dead for centuries/hasn’t been born yet, there is no way that she’s bumping uglies with the man who used to help run the show back at Coal Hill. 

***

“Huh.” Ian shrugged and turned around, only to bump into someone. “Oh, dreadfully sorry,” he began before he realized she was the doppelganger of the woman who had just fled. 

“Sorry, can I help you?” the young woman asked.

Barbara grinned. “It’s entirely possible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I figure Ian and Barbara spent a couple months in ancient Rome. They totally got up to shenanigans. And yes, that's an echo of Clara there at the end.
> 
> Figured now was as good a time as any to post this with the First and Twelfth Doctors co-starring for the Christmas Special.


End file.
